1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine, and more specifically to an injection molding system including a robot in a machine housing of the injection molding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The injection molding device includes a mold clamp unit and an injection unit opposing with each other on a machine housing, disposing molds in a mold clamping space of the mold clamp unit, performs mold clamping, injects a molten, kneaded resin to the mold by a cylinder of the injection unit for molding (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-12720). In insertion molding, disposing operation of an insert workpiece (an insert component) to a molding space is necessary at mold opening. An product removing machine or an insert workpiece insertion device is provided around the injection molding machine and runner removing, product removing, and insertion of the insert workpiece is performed, in a case where the product removing machine or the insert workpiece insertion device is provided.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-247016 discloses an injection molding product removing machine including a machine housing disposed from the below to the side of the molds of the injection molding machine, a first plate slidably provided on the machine housing, connected to a moving plate and configured to slide at the side of a mold in a mold opening direction, a second plate configured to slide in a direction perpendicular to the mold opening direction using a link mechanism connected to the machine housing and the first plate, and a chuck mechanism provided on the second plate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-155519 discloses a technique in which a set of an injection molding machine and a robot is used and the robot performs mold exchange operation, product removing operation, and the like.
However, when a robot such as an articulated robot, as the product removing machine or the insert workpiece insertion device, is used to perform these operations, a safety fence needs to be provided considering safety regulation. As a result, there has been a problem that large occupation area of the injection molding system including an injection molding machine and a robot is required.
In addition to that, when the injection molding machine is relocated by layout change of the factory, not only the injection molding machine but also the product removing machine and the insert workpiece insertion device need to be removed and relocated, thus the setting of each device is required after the relocation of the injection molding machine.